


Where I Stood

by obisgirl



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Claire's reveal, Peter's kept his distance from Claire but Emma forces him to reconnect with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Stood

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Vol. 6. Sequel to my pemma vignette "Consequences."  
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, borrowing. All NBC’s and Tim Kring’s. Please don’t sue!

"You've reached the cell phone of Claire Bennet. Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Of course, knowing my schedule..." the message wonders, "Thank you for calling,"

Peter isn't surprised. His niece has become very unreachable these days; every time he stops by her dorm, she's not there. He met Gretchen one time.

Gretchen's nice but underneath her emo facade, Peter knows that she's disappointed with Claire’s new life. That’s why it doesn't surprise him when he returns the following weekend that her side of the room is empty.  

That weekend, Peter hangs around her dorm room for another hour before stopping by one of the student unions. He hopes Claire will be there but she isn't. But he spots a group of boys, eyeballing a magazine with a feature story of his missing in action niece.  

"She's cute," one of them says, "Can't believe she went here,"

"Cute, but a freak," another one adds, "She can grow back her kidney but dude, you think if she had sex...it would grow back after?"

They all snicker and Peter raises his hand slightly, making the magazine fall away. Later, he looks around to see if anyone notices.

No one has.

~~

Peter calls Noah; sadly he only gets his voice mail. Now, Peter is annoyed. He can't reach Claire and even Noah Bennet is unreachable so Peter returns to his apartment.

Ironically, that's where he finds her.

The last time he saw her was five weeks ago.  

"What are you doing here?"

She shrugs.  "I miss you...thought maybe we could go out to lunch or something,"

Peter likes that. "I went looking for you at your dorm but you weren't there. In fact, you've been impossible to reach these days," he says.

"I know and I'm sorry," she apologizes, "Peter?”

"How have you been?" he asks instead.

“Okay,  interviews are filling up schedule like crazy.  Everyone wants a part of the indestructible girl,” she said, putting on a smile for him.

Peter doesn't want to judge, especially not her but it's hard for him not to.  The world, in his opinion, still isn’t ready to know about them.  But it's too late to change that.  Traveling back in time often did more harm than good, he found.  Who knows how different the world might be if he tries to fix this one and ends up screwing it over even more.

“Emma's doing better,"

"That's good. I never got the chance to meet her; maybe the three of us can have lunch together some time,"  Claire offers.

Peter likes that idea, two of the most important women in his life sitting down for lunch and getting along.  "That would be nice," he says.

“I really do miss you Peter. We never had the chance to talk after…”

His intense study is beginning to make her nervous.

Claire gulps. “I know what I did might be viewed as a mistake by some, but I’m doing good.  People are accepting specials,”

“What about school?”

It's Claire’s turn to cringe, and Peter laughs sarcastically to himself. “You dropped out,”

“I didn’t drop out, I put in a leave of absence for a couple of semesters at least until the media gets tired of seeing me on TV,” she said, “I plan to go back as soon as this all goes away,”

“You think all of this will be over in a few months?”

Claire shrugs. “I don't know what's going to happen but it's okay,” she said, “I know that's not what you want to hear...”

“I don't want to talk about this...”

“You still think people are going to turn against us?”

"You've been lucky so far but it doesn't mean it still can't happen," he retorts, "God, I never thought I would say this to you Claire but you're selfish.  I know the reason why you haven't been answering your cell phone or attending school.  You like the attention. It's good publicity; you're the spokeswoman for specials everywhere. The cameras hang onto your every word,"

"Peter..."

"All it takes is for one person to change the public's view that specials are a threat," he muses. "I want to believe that everything will turn out all right more than anyone but…I guess we’ll have to see how good you are at damage control if and -- when it comes to that moment. But if you aren't, don't come running to me to fix it,"

Claire doesn't say anything, prompting him to say: “We'll go out for lunch another time."

 ~~

Emma can't help but smile to herself, reading a magazine article about the indestructible girl giving her 100th guest interview since coming out.  

Her bravery impresses her. Emma tried asking Peter about her but he continually dodged her questions. She knows that he knows something about her but for whatever reason, he chooses not to tell her.  

Emma notices Hesam coming down the hallway and motions to her to hide the magazine because Peter on his way up to see her. Emma quickly hides it, grabbing some random folders instead as Peter gets off the elevator.

Peter smiles as soon as he sees Emma at her desk and walks over.  

"You free for lunch?" he offers. "Unless, you're busy,"

"I'm not very busy," she said, putting away some stuff and inadvertently, dropping the magazine on the floor.

Peter leans down and picks it up, staring at its cover for a moment and then gives it back to her. Emma takes it from him, putting it under some papers.  "I didn't know you read gossip," he says.

Emma sighs, biting her lip. "It's not mine, I think its Hesam's. He must had left it here by accident,"

"Ok," Peter concedes. "So lunch?"

"Lunch,"

~~

Emma knows Peter suspects that the magazine is hers but she can't admit that to him. She bought it a couple of days ago on the way to work.

Claire fascinates her. Everyone on the planet knows about her healing ability but few probably know the real her.  Emma can only think of one person who knows the answers.

"You're very quiet today," Peter notes, sipping his coffee.

"I'm quiet all the time,"

He smirks. "True but today, you're different,"

Emma sighs, drinking her coffee. "I have a lot on my mind,"

"Oh, like what?"

"Stuff," she reasons, hoping that will make him back down. It doesn't.

"Stuff relating to the magazine I found?" he ventures.

"I told you, it's not mine. It's Hesam,"

"Right, right except I know Hesam and he doesn't make it a habit of reading tabloid fodder," Peter reasons, "And don't think I didn't recognize whose face is on the cover,"

"What is wrong with me being curious about her? Everyone is!"

"I know everyone is curious about her because of what she can do -- but what Claire did ---" he starts. Emma perks up, anxious to hear what he has to say. "Forget it. It's her life, her ability. She can do with it whatever she wants too. Doesn't mean I think she was right because I don't. I've seen what happens in the future whenever abilities are revealed, and none of it is ever good. But maybe this time, things won't end up that way. Maybe nothing will happen.  But you know the way the media works.  All it takes is for one crisis and the media stops trusting her and become her biggest enemy. But does she ever think about that possibility? No. Because she's young and she thinks she knows what's right,"

Emma’s hesitant to comment. He smirks, drinking his coffee again. "But maybe I'm wrong," he relents, "but if I'm right, God help us all,"

"That's it?" Emma muses, "You're afraid of the future -- because of what might be? What about her? Aren't you afraid for her too?"

"Of course, I am," he spats, "I always am,"

She leans across the table, taking his free hand. "Then why don't you talk to her?"

Peter sighs.  "Because she's stubborn, like her father. Talking to her isn't going to do any good,"

Now, it makes sense.  Claire is a Petrelli. Her father is Nathan Petrelli, Peter's late brother. That's why Peter is so reluctant to talk about Claire in her presence.   And yet, Emma feels there’s something else going on.

"When was the last time you talked to your niece?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," he said.

Emma frowns and pulls her hand away. "But you still care about her, don't you?"

"Of course I care about her,"

"If you care about her, why are you distancing yourself from her?"

Peter doesn’t know what to say there.  He rarely argues with Claire about anything but after that stunt she pulled at the carnival, it’s been hard for Peter to see it as anything other than a disaster waiting to happen. Even more disturbing, he doesn’t blame anyone for the way things turned out but he blames himself.

All the heroes present at the carnival had the power to stop her and none of them did. Peter could have stopped her but he didn’t.  

"She doesn't understand," he says finally, "She thinks everything will be okay, everyone will accept us but it's more complicated than that,"

"Maybe everything will be all right," Emma muses, "Not everything has to be a disaster, Peter,"

"You don't know that," he retorts, smiling sourly, "but I like your optimism,"

Emma blushes, taking his hand again. "You know I always support you but..."

"You want me to talk to her," he finishes.  

"I think you two need each other right now," she said, "You've been avoiding her too long, Peter. You're either angry with her because of what she did, or even worse, you're angry at yourself for not stopping her,"

“I did talk to her,” he says quietly, “She was waiting for me at my apartment,”

“What happened?”

Peter doesn’t say anything, prompting Emma to take his hand soothingly. “You need to talk to her again, Peter. Calmly though, this time,” she advises.

He smiles. “Why is it whenever something is bothering me, you find a way to make the solution so easy?” he teases.

Emma blushes. “You need to talk to your niece,” she said, “And don’t come see me until everything’s settled,”

~~

Not surprisingly, Peter finds Claire exactly where he left her: at his apartment. “You're still here. Isn't there an interview you should be attending?” he retorts.

“My schedule is empty today actually,” she says.

Peter doesn't know what to say about that but he suspects that she cleared it specifically to spend time with him.  If that’s the case, he’s grateful.  The last thing he wants is for his relationship with Claire to be strained.  “I'm sorry,”

“Peter...”

“Ever since I met you, all you've wanted is a normal life and I know, if Samuel wasn't so determined to reveal his power, you wouldn't have done what you did,”

“True,” she concedes. “All my life, my dad has protected me. He knew I was special even before I did but it's not our secret anymore Peter. One way or another, the secret would come out. It was only a matter of how and when,”

“I know,” Peter muses, “It's just – of everyone – you were the last person I expected to do something like that,”

Claire smiles. “You aren't the only one,” she says, “I tried looking for you afterwards but you were gone,”

“I know, Emma and I left; I didn’t want her to get involved in that mess,”

“So, you aren't disappointed in me?” Claire questions.

That makes Peter cringe. Emma’s right; he’s more disappointed with himself for not stopping her and needs to stop blaming Claire that.  “I'm not disappointed in you Claire,”

Claire smiles, thankful to hear that.  “I'm glad because it would hurt me Peter if I somehow disappointed you. Anyone else's disapproval, I can deal with but not from you,”

“What about your dad?”

She sighs. “He won't return my calls,” she cries, “I visit with my mom and even Mr. Muggles snubs me,”

“Noah's stubborn Claire but he loves you, and he always will. Like I will,” he says.

Claire likes that. Always will, she muses.  That’s definitely the case now, isn't it? And everyone knows it.  “I better go now but I'm glad everything's all right between us,”

“Wait,” he calls. She turns around as he comes over, hugging her.  “I'll always be here to protect you Claire,”

She leans in closer to him, feeling their connection healing.  “I know,” she whispers, leaning up to kiss his cheek.  

Peter blushes, leaning back to look at her.  He used to think of his niece as a kid but she isn't anymore. She is the woman she is meant to be, strong, independent, fierce (in a non-violent way, of course). And beautiful.

_Oh God_ , he realizes, _this is dangerous territory._

Claire must be thinking the same thing because she backs away. “Well, I should go,”  she muses.

Suddenly, Peter takes Claire's hand in his, pulling her back towards him. Claire stands still, watching him until he decides to hell with it and kisses her. Kissing his niece probably is not what Emma had in mind when she sent him to talk to her but there’s no turning back now.

Claire’s eyes are still closed when Peter backs away. He reaches out, gently caressing her cheeks until her beautiful green eyes open again, staring up at him. He’s always been good at reading Claire but looking at her now, he really doesn't know what she’s going to do next.

But the one thing she doesn't do is walk away.

Instead, she kisses him back.  Not wanting to cause a stir, Peter opens his door, letting them both inside. They need to be as discreet as possible.

Somehow, they find their way to Peter's couch and their clothes became a tangle, thrown haphazardly on the floor.  Well, Peter's clothes anyway. Claire hasn’t removed hers yet.  Peter soon remedies that, helping her remove her blouse and bra…soon, both of them are naked on the couch, Claire sitting on top of him and hands entwining with his.  
   
"You're so beautiful," he whispers, gently brushing his fingers through her hair.

Claire smiles, moving closer towards him eliciting a moan. Peter meets her halfway, kissing her.

He can feel Claire's hand tentatively exploring his body as he kisses her everywhere, shoulders, neck, her breasts….her skin is so smooth and tan.  Peter wonders if she will always be this way because of her ability. If that’s the case, he'd gladly take her power anytime so he can be with her for as long as possible.

He teasingly nibbles on her ear, and he can feel Claire relax in his arms. "You're going to drive me crazy doing that," she purrs.

"Good,"

Claire blushes, letting her hands wander around his body.  "Don't get me wrong: I like it but…" she starts.

"...wonder when we're going to get to the good stuff?"

"Yes,"

Peter smiles, kissing her lips and whispers to close her eyes.  Claire does as she is told, relaxing back onto the couch. She’s like a girl, waiting to open her presents on her birthday.  She can feel Peter kissing down her arms, around her breasts to her abdomen.  Suddenly, Claire feels a slight discomfort and opens her eyes to find Peter lying on top of her, his face inches away from hers.  His movements are slow at first until Claire finds his pace, trying to match it with his.

Their legs entwine, flesh on top of flesh. Claire holds onto him, closing her eyes and remembers everything that led up to this moment.  Their first meeting at her high school, seeing him again at the jail and then reuniting with him in New York to stop the bomb. They were always drawn to each other.  

Claire smiles, grasping his hands tightly, feeling him go a little deeper inside of her.

…it’s almost time but Claire doesn’t want it to end so soon.

Apparently, Peter doesn’t either because he eases out of her slowly but not all the way.  Claire likes it better that way.  She wants her first time with Peter to be as long as possible.  Unfortunately, it doesn’t take long for them to get back to the same position from before.  

Now, Claire can feel that she’s really close and pulls Peter close, whispering that she loves him but her body climaxes. Peter grasps her hand, watching her until the orgasm subsides and passes out on the couch.

~~

Peter can't stop staring at Claire as she sleeps close next to him on the couch.   This is not the outcome he intended when he came back to see her, but that’s okay with him.  All these years of denying his feelings for her, at least they are able to share one perfect moment together.  

It helps him realize, if he’s forced to continue loving her from afar, he can do that.  If that’s what she wants. Claire stirs, turning slightly in his arms, waking up and cooing, "Hi,"

"Hi," he whispers, kissing her.  

"You didn't sleep?"

"No, not ever when I'm with you," he whispers, playing with her hair. "How do you feel?"

Claire sighs, cuddling close with him again.  "I feel better about us now -- obviously," she notes.

Peter smiles. "That's good; I do, too," he said, kissing her palm. "You think you feel confident enough now to talk to your dad?"

Claire studies him for a moment, thinking about her dad.  Her relationship with him deteriorated after her big reveal. Even though she tried to repair her relationship with him, she sees now that her efforts aren't enough. Now she definitely feels that she can fix it.  "I do, actually, thanks to you," she admits.

"That's good," Peter muses.

Claire’s quiet for a moment, tracing circles in his palm and then stops, looking curiously at him. "Emma sent you here, didn't she?" she questions.

Peter hesitates, and Claire starts laughing.  "It's okay," she said, "She cares about you and wants you to be happy. She's a good woman,"

"Yes, she is and thanks,"

Claire cuddles close to him again, "I hate to ask but what are you going to do now?"

Peter sighs, unsure himself.   "You mean when I go back to her?" he muses, "I'll tell her that things are okay between us now.  They're better, in fact…"

She is content with his answer and glad herself that her relationship with Peter is better now compared to earlier.

"You know, l'll always be here for you, Claire," he adds.

"I know," she says, kissing him.

"Next question," he continues, "What are you going to do after you leave?"

"See my dad," she answer, smiling and then turns serious again, venturing, "So, what do we do now?"

Peter snuggles closer to her, silence falling between them pondering that question together and its possible consequences.

The end. 


End file.
